Love On One End, Hate On The Other
by Bluechii2k3
Summary: Three years.Three years of this relationship. Its always different each year. Our relationship grows, but in a very odd way. One Shot. GaaraNejiGaara


**Love On One End, Hate On The Other**

I hate him.

He hates me.

That was our first year together. We never really had soft kisses they were always rough. We didn't have hickeys either but scars. We both have it on our shoulders. We always expressed our _hate _for each other through kisses and sex.

I love him.

He loves me.

Our second year together was full of unexplainable feelings. We were inseparable. We talked on the phone almost everyday until three in the morning. His kisses were sweet. My kisses needed. Needed his love. Sex was amazing. Unforgettable. Indescribable. Like on his birthday.

**Love**

"Get on your knees," a red-head instructed. Neji obeyed and the redhead then pleasured him in a way Neji loved the best, exploring his opening with his tongue.

Neji gasped and moaned, pleasurable sensations flooding throughout his body, "Gaara, Please! Touch me," He begged.

Gaara complied, stroking him gently but firmly, as he continued exploring him. Then he decided to begin stroking faster, taking Neji toward his peak. "Holy fucking...Ah," Neji breathed, his eyes rolling in pure pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes. Yes!" he moaned, and then cried out as he came, his cum spraying across his abdomen and chest, and dripping onto the bed below them.

Repositioning Neji down on the bed, Gaara lay on top of him a few minutes, allowing him time to fully enjoy his orgasm. Then Gaara took him, hard. Neji was incredibly tight, so small compared to Gaara's massive size. Grabbing onto Neji's shoulders, Gaara thrust as hard as he could. Trying to get a little deeper, a bit further inside his beloved. Overcome with pleasure, he closed his eyes. Neji felt so good...he was hot, wet, tight, everything pleasurable.

Gaara was coming and coming hard, his moans almost startling his beloved. Neji came as well again. When both were finished they laid there. It was silent the only sound that was heard was their heavy breathing until Neji broke the silence, "Happy birthday...I love you."

"I love you too..."

I love him.

He hates me.

This year is so much different. Every time I say I love you he says the complete opposite. His kisses are rough and hot. Not that I don't mind. The sex is passionate but wild. Yesterday was my birthday and his present for me was to be seme for the rest of the year. It was incredible. One of my most cherished memories.

**Love/Hate**

A sharp gasp came from Neji's lips when his palm touched the naked, semi-hard member of his lover. No matter how many times he had touched it, touching it always heated his cheeks. Running his lips and tongue over the pale torso beneath him, Neji lowered himself to meet Gaara's lower part. Dipping his tongue into Gaara's navel for a second. And soon, he was facing Gaara's manhood, which was hardening after every second.

"Neji…" Gaara's hoarse voice cut through the silence around them, begging to be touched. Trembling slightly, Neji wrapped his fingers around the pulsing, soft, yet hard length stroking it slowly at first then quickened the stroking.

It felt hot and hard in his hand. Making Neji to be fascinated of it. Thinking of taking it inside him. Neji shuddered at the memory of feeling Gaara's member inside him, but shook it away from his mind.

He began to lick the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum leaking from it. His own hard member throbbing in need as well.

Before realizing it, the redhead found his erection taken into his beloved's mouth. Feeling its warmth, taking in length as much as it could. When Neji had adjusted to Gaara's member in his mouth, he began to bob his head. Sucking and licking beneath the member. Then increasing his bobbing. Oh yes. Neji was a pro by now.

Gaara looked at his beloved, panting harshly and pulling at Neji's hair to look at him.

"Neji… that's enough." He growled. "Come here…" The pout Neji gave him looked sexy, but the he did as he was told and lied down against Gaara's raising chest. "As much I hate your teasing mouth wrapped around me, I would hate for you to bury yourself _inside_ me…"

Gaara's words caused Neji to blush brightly. Gaara reached for Neji's night table, searching for the lube he had bought for this special occasion. Gaara poured some of the lubricant onto his hand and covered his fingers with it. Neji tried to touch him, but Gaara didn't let him and moved away from his reach, at the end of the bed.

Gaara spread his legs wide open for his beloved. The lubricant covered fingers moved closer to Gaara's entrance, while his other hand went to his pulsing member. Wrapping his fingers around it, which made Gaara to gasp and moan.

Neji gapped at the sight. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Is Gaara… entertaining him?

After a few strokes later, Gaara's forefinger slowly entered into him, both of them moaned at the same time when he did. This little show was arousing them _both_. Neji felt how his own, untouched member was throbbing with need, becoming even harder.

Thrusting his finger in and out for few times, Gaara added another one, then the third, scissoring them to make his entrance wider for his Beloved's long and thick member.

A low growl was heard. Neji was becoming impatient.

"Neji… I'm ready…" Gaara moaned in need.

"Good," Neji rasped, "Come here, Love…"

Gaara took his fingers out with a 'pop' and moved closer to Neji's hard member, covering it with the remaining lubricant left in his hand. After that was done, Gaara moved so that his opening was right above the tip of Neji's length. Neji grabbed onto Gaara's hips, helping him.

"Now, slowly…"

Gaara whimpered in pain and of the feeling as he lowered himself down, this was the first time Neji had really entered Gaara. The tightness of Gaara's inner velvet walls surprised Neji. So tight and hot. Perfect. When Neji had sheathed himself completely inside Gaara, he lied on his back, holding Gaara still.

"Gaara, you can decide the pace."

Gaara just nodded. After he got used to being filled by his beloved, Gaara began to move; up and down, slowly at first so he wouldn't hurt himself too much. Moaning and whimpering in pleasure, Gaara could feel the sting of pain now fading away.

Neji only watched his lover move, admiring the sight Gaara made. His lover is such a gorgeous and passionate creature. Beautiful. _'And yet he hates me…'_ Neji groaned, following his lover's lead by thrusting his hips up to meet Gaara's. No one else shall have a chance to gaze at his beauty… not like this, that is.

Closing his eyes tightly and letting his hands wander over Gaara's butt, urging Gaara to move faster. The redhead did as it was requested and increased the pace, placing his palms over Neji's sweaty and heated chest. Panting quick and sharp breaths. Stars flashing before his eyes whenever his pleasure spot was hit, his head swimming in the waves of ecstasy and pleasure.

Neji helped his lover by changing the angle a bit, almost trapping Gaara's leaking member between two hot bodies. This change almost made Gaara scream.

From this point, Neji took over, now thrusting hard and fast, needing to hear Gaara scream. Always hitting at the spot within his lover.

Neither of them really had no idea how long they were having sex, but they didn't care. Both of them were moaning, grunting and gasping. Stealing few kisses from each other, desperate to reach for the release, to their completion. Gaara was whimpering. So close now… so close.

He wasn't the only one.

Neji groaned and took a hold of Gaara's member, stroking it to match their pace. He wanted to see Gaara come… even if it wasn't for him. Giving the length a final squeeze was Gaara's undoing. Screaming many insulting names from the top of his lung, Gaara came, his hot and sticky cum leaking out of his member with rush and spilling over Neji's hand. And over the pale torso beneath him.

Neji's release wasn't far from Gaara's. He managed to thrust into his lover one more time, and then, with a growl, filled his lover with his seed, completing them both.

When it was over, both of their heads were whirling, both of them feeling the afterglow. They were exhausted and sweaty. Gaara's arms couldn't support him any longer, and he collapsed over Neji's chest, gasping for breath. His heart beat rapidly within him and every muscle of his body begging for the earned rest. His eyelids were dropping down, as he was lulled into sleep by listening to Neji's heartbeat. "I hate you…." He whispered.

"I love you."

Neji watched his lover fall asleep. Still remained inside him. Carefully, he withdrew himself out of his lover - causing Gaara to moan in his sleep - and then covering a blanket over them.

"I'll love you even if you hate me…" Neji kissed the top of Gaara's head, and then fell asleep

Our relationship may be odd. Probably next year I'll hate him and he'll love me. I'll never know though until it really happens. It's a love/hate relationship it's suppose to be complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** HEY EVERYONE!!!! sorry i havent been updating my other story 'Silent Whispers Of Lust' its just i have this major writers block...which sucks...but this is my first one shot and i wanna know what ya'll think  
**


End file.
